La nouvelle
by prepy-girl13
Summary: harry ron et hermionne sont au colége et la dessendant de voldemort leurs réserve bien des surprises ...l'avenir aussi ....
1. Default Chapter

voici une fic que jai ecrite .....les personages sont a j.k mais yen a un des miens .... ************************************************************** ********************  
  
L'école venait de recommencer et harry etais heureux de retourné a l'école et il sentait que quelque chose de nouveau allait ce produire mais il ne savait pas quoi au juste ... mais comme souvent il avait des présentiments il etais capable de detecter les bon et les mauvais mais celui ci etais bizzard ...il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment la !C'est allors qu'il alla se coucher pour faire meilleur reflections ...Le lendemain matin il ce reveilla avec pas de douleur mais le meme sentiment que la veille...Il se leva et alla se préparer pour son premier cours de l'année ...Il enfila vite sa robe de sorcier ce rinca le visage pris ses livres et partit ''rapido-presto'' et s'empressa de ce rendre a son cours de potion.Hermionne et Ron l'attendait en face de la porte .  
  
-Salut Harry,dit ron,as-tu passer de belles vacances ?moi j'ai passer de trés belles vacances avec Hermione ..au fait moi et Hermionne avons une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer .. -Ouais ,moi et Ron sortons ensemble depuis le debut de l'été ... -Ha c'est le fun pour vous 2!pis oui j'ai passer des belles vacances chez les moldus ...content de vous revoir !dit Hary en souriant -Nous aussi dirent en choeur Ron et Hermionne .  
  
Ils rentrérents donc dans la classe pour ce choisire une place .  
  
-Excuse moi ,dit une jeune fille ,est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? -ha...heu...bien..ouais...dit harry tout gener en voyant cette beautée ! -Moi c'est Cadence et toi tu est ...? -Harry...Harry Potter ... -Enchantée, dit Cadence avec un sourir radieux  
  
Tout le long du cour Harry et Cadence s'échengairent sourir et regards...mais soudainement Rogue interompu : -Monsieur Potter ceci n'est pas un cours de cruizage mais bien un cours de potion ...Avez vous compris ce que j'etais en trai d'expliquer !? -Non jen ai aucune idée...monsieur jetait en train ...heu laisser faire ...(Harry sen allais faire une gaffe) heu je suis desolé ceci ne ce reproduira plus ...dit Harry embarasser .....  
  
Peu de temps apres la cloche sonna et Harry sorta de son cours . -Ouais harry ..elle te plait la nouvelle hein ? -heu non .... non (harry retomba dans la lune ) -harry !! Reveille toi voyons ,dit Hermionne en ricanant ... -Hein ? quOi ! Quesse qui ce passe???! -Ha laisse tomber .... la journée avancait et harry avait une seul pencée qui le hantait cetais Cadence .... ************************************************************** ******************** merci detre venu lire mon premier chapitre les autres sont a venir ....envoiller moi de revew merci davance ! 


	2. lamour ?

Bon voila mon 2 em chapitre (scuser moi si cela ma pris vraiment du temps a lecrire lol ) le 3 em est en route aussi et je promets que cette fois ci cela seras moins long avant de le poster ...(ma essayer fort fort fort ) et envoiler moi donc des review pour savoir ce que vous pencer de ma fic ! ( ca serait tres aprécier .. :D !!)  
celui la ye pour catherine (je sait que taime bin gilderoy ..allors celui la ye pour toi )  
  
**********************************************************************************  
Harry tennait absoulument a conaitre d'avantage Cadence ... Mais il etais trop gener pour linvité...Il ce dit qu'il devrait aller demander conseil a quelq'un qui etais ''doué a seduire'' (ca ce dit tu ca ? en 2k lol ) Il penca donc a Ron (Ron un tombeur ...oufff on sen reparlera la prochaine fois ....)Allors il penca donc a Gilderoy Lockart ...(hé oui nul autre que celui qui a eter nommer 5 fois le plus beau sourire de sorciere - hebdo ) allors harry un peux embarasser alla lui demander conseil ... Rendu a son bureau Harry eu soudanement honte .... Mais il voualait abosulument inviter Cadence a sortire ...  
  
-toc toc toc !!!  
-Entrée ...dit gilderoy sur un ton entousiasme ...  
-heu je ne vous derange pas dit harry un peux embarassé  
- ques que ej peux faire pour toi dit gilderoy en se passant la main dans les cheveux en se regardant dans son ''sublime meroire'' (tan qua lui loll)   
-heu vous avez surment entendue parlée de cadences bois-jolie ?   
-Oui oui elle est dans mon cour de charme ....  
-Bon laffaire ces quelle me plait et jaimerais linvité a sortire mais je suis pas capable daller lui demander .. :S   
- mon cher harry moi a ton age je savait tres bien parler au femmes (la il commence a ce venter vous connaisser lhistoire ) jai eu tellement d'admiratrices a cause de mon beau sourrire ( toujours en ce regardant dans son miroir ) ...tu sait le truc avec les filles c'est le sens de lhumour et le sourire (a force de sourire comme ca la machoire vas finire par y decrocher hehe )...  
-merci m.lockart ... je vais suivres vos conseil a la letre et je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir sortire avec Cadence grace a vous ...  
-Ha sa me fait plaisire mon petit Harry de savoir que mes conseil te tienne a coeur ... un autre tit truc sourit beaucoup devant ton miroire je te dis que tu vas etre un vrai tombeure de femmes ( se mis a rire hihihi)  
-Bon et bien a la prochaine je vous remerci encore....  
  
en sortant du bureau harry ce rendit a ca chambre et se diriga vers son miroire et essaye tout de sorte de sourire et de petit rire tel que ceux a gilderoy ..( pour obtenire autant de popularitée aupres de filles comme son ''idol'' ...) apres tout leffort qui a mis a etre sublime il decida d'aller se coucher .... il reva de cadence au lendemain matin en train de la cruizer a la ''gilderoy ''... le lendemain il se sentit plus ''beau'' a cause du cours de la veille ...il alla encor devant son miroire et dit '' comme je suis beau persone peux me resiter '' ( arrete de te monter a la tete voyons :P ) il se prepara et alla a la sale commune   
**********************************************************************************  
allors qu'en pencer vous ? (envoiller moi donc un ptit review ma etre contenente :P ) allors merci davance loll la suite arrive bientot !!!  
  



	3. harry le fonceur

Bon bon bon scuser moi si je suis tres lente a ecrire des fic mais cest que jetais en panne dessence ....Merci cath de me supporté tout le long de ma fic lolll t la seul qui la lis mais jecris so pour le fun (spa tout le monde qui conaisse ca la celibritée lolllllll ) tika jespere que ce chap la seras bon !!!  
***********************************************************************************************  
Rendue a la sale commune , il se dirigea vers la table de gryfondor et alla s'aseoir aupres de Cadence ...  
-Saut Cadence,ta passer une belle nuit ?  
-HA salut Harry !! Je suis tres contente de te voir !  
-Comme tu est resplendissante ce matin dit Harry en souriant ...  
-Ha bien merci dit cadence ..toi aussi, dit Cadence un peux embarasser par le compliment quelle venaient de recevoir ...  
Harry nen revenait pas du compliment qui venait de faire a cadence car c'etais la premiere fois qu'il sinteraissait a une fille (hé oui il faut une premiere fois a tout hein ;) ? )  
Mais vu qu'il etais allé voir son ''héro'' il avait apris a avoir confience en lui et de foncé au lieux de rester dans son ''tit coin'' (hé qui est pissous !) pendant un moment Harry ne dit plus un mot ...(il etais trop gener ~hooo pauvre petit chou a sa maman ~allors Harry se donna un gros coup de pied dans les fesses et prononca quelques paroles ..)   
-Ha ..Heu ...cadence ... je me demandaisSSsS si tu (he oui les grand mot on faii sortire jusqua ..)  
-Hé salut Harry ca vas ??  
-GGrrRr Ron ca POuvait pas A-T-T-E-N-D-R-E ???!!! Je suis O-C-C-U-P-É!!   
-Daccord je reviendrai plus tard dit ron un peu offusqué ...  
-Allors Harry que voulait tu me demander ?  
-Heuuuuu ..... (soupire) .....heuuu ....VEEEUX TU SORTIRE ACK MOUA ??!! (en criant ds la salle commune )  
Tout les regards se dirigea vers lui et cadence en fesant de heu (bruit de surprise )  
Cadence ne dit pas un mot ... elle ne savait pas ....elle ne satendait pas a cela ... apres pure reflextion ... elle fit signe oui de la tete et sourit gentiment a harry ...  
Harry se leva sur la table ( ho le bad boy )et ce mis a dancer comme un cave en criant : my good jai reussi !!! jai reussi !!!! (ainsi de suite )allors tout le monde se mis a rire ...  
allors Harry dit a Cadence de lattende une minute quil allait revenire bientot il ce mis a courrire a toute vitesse pour aller au bureau de gilderoy ....  
-Gilderoy...GIlDerOYYYYYyyYyyYY !!!!!!!!!!! CEsT HaRRyyyyyyyyy !!!!  
(guilderoy ouvrit la porte )  
-Oui harry ques que je peux faire pour toi?  
- Ca la MaRcHÉ Je sorts ack CADENCE !!!! YOUPPY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-ha cest bien tout ca grace a moua !!!(se dit gilderoy fierement ....he oui un autre des ses nombreux exploit qui ecriras dans un de cest prochain livres )  
-Vraiment M-E-R-C-I !!(en siflotant le ci )sans vous elle ne serait pas avec moi !!!  
-Au plaisir de vous servire dit gilderoy tout content   
-bye bye Cadence mattends ...  
Harry partit tout en fermant la porte et gambadant jusqua la salle commune ....(quel idiot ! ya dlaire dun fif ) (je men vais chez mere grand et jai pas peur des loups ) ...(scuser moua ) .....  
Il partirent donc pour leur prochain cours la main ds la main le pied ds le pied (quessé je dis la moua )   
***********************************************************************************************  
tika cest tout pour ce chapitre pis jespere que ye bon allors review svp !!! lolllllll  
(jme suis beacoup forcée et jespere que le prochain seras encor meilleur ..)  
  
  
  


* * *

la suite arrive bientot !!! ...... (enfin ma essayer la )   
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
